Silence
by moony.padfoot.lover
Summary: Leah Clearwater has had a difficult life. Finally, after a lot of pain and anger, she's starting to be happy again. But Fate decides to jump in, and is a bigger pain in the ass then before. "I love you, Leah. I will never, ever hurt you again." Sam/Leah!


A/N: Okay, first fanfic! I've had this saved on my computer for a while now, but I didn't know if I wanted to post it. I love writing, but I've been so busy lately, that I don't know when I will be able to update, so don't expect updates every single week!

And sorry about any of the mistakes. I don't have a Beta, sooo...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Silence**

**Prologue**

I glanced around the room, swallowing hard to get rid of the lump in my throat. I couldn't cry, I had to stay strong for the others.

One of the little bodies that were snuggled against me whimpered, and I looked down at the bronze curls that were usually bouncy and shiny, but were now laying limp. Looking away from Nessie when I was reassured she wasn't hurt, I checked on Claire, who was on my other side of my body, and saw that she was still asleep, too. I sighed, relieved that they were away from this hell, if only for a few hours.

"Leah!" My head snapped in the direction of Kim's voice, and my throat tightened when I saw her bloody and terrified face.

"What?" I whispered, trying not to wake up the kids around me.

"Do you..." she faltered, her eyes welling up. She swallowed hard, and cleared her throat, "Do you think the Pack's on their way?"

I spoke with out hesitation, "With out a doubt."

She looked slightly relieved, and we settled back in silence.

The only thing I could hear was the _drip, drip, drip _of the water that was falling from the cracked ceiling. The silence was suffocating me, and my thoughts and questions swarmed my mind with out permission.

I wasn't lieing when I told Kim the Pack was on their way. I could feel it deep in my bones, and I could almost hear their feet pounding against the Earth as they pushed themselves forward. What worried me was the sinking felling I had that they wouldn't make it in time.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

What did these leaches even want? I knew they were the head vamps, the same ones who tried to kill Nessie, because they thought she was something dangerous. I almost scoffed at the thought.

While these thoughts were going through my mind, my grip on the little girl tightened with out me realizing, and dark chocolate eyes flickered open, and stared up at me.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

"Auntie Leah," she spoke, her voice so beautiful and musical even when it was filled with fear, "Why did they take us?"

I stared down at the beautiful little girl I use to hate. How could I tell her that I didn't have a damn clue why they took us? But really, was ignorance better than the truth? I knew, _knew _that we weren't here because the stupid bloodsuckers decided to throw a tantrum. Something else was going on here, and I could feel that it was going to be bad.

_drip_

_drip _

_drip_

"I don't know, Nessie. I just don't know." I murmured softly, and my heart broke when I saw pain, _agony_ fill her chocolate eyes that were so much like her mothers.

I hugged her tighter to my body, and rocked both Nessie and Claire—who had woken up when I was talking to Nessie, and started silently crying—back and forth softly, "It's gonna be okay, Nessie. Jacob, your parents, all of your aunts and uncles aren't going to let anything happen to you. None of us. We're all going to be fine, sweetie. I _promise._"

_drip _

_drip_

_drip_

She nodded, tucking her head in my neck, and breathing deeply. I felt her body relax against mine, and Claire did the same.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and three dark, shadowed figures walked through.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Both bodies that lay against me stiffened, and clutched me tightly. Kim had gasped when the door had burst open loudly, and was shaking slightly with tears silently sliding down her face. Rachel was still unconscious, and didn't even flinch.

_drip_

_drip_

"Leah Clearwater, what a pleasure to finally meet you." A dark, wispy voice broke through the tense air, and I looked up into the paper white face only a few meters in front of me.

I pushed Nessie and Claire behind me, and used my body to shield them as Aro—the vampire who spoke—stepped into the room. The light from outside of the door was shining on his face; his red milky eyes were gleaming with malice, hatred and fascination, his pale skin looked hundreds of years old, and his teeth, his _venom _coated teeth were bared for all to see.

I didn't know what this...this sixth since was, but it was never wrong. I've been having it for a few months, and everything that I felt, I guess, always came true. And what it was telling me right now, was that something bad, something horrible, was about to happen, and that the Pack weren't going to get here in time to save the day.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

What happened next I couldn't tell you. Everything happened so fast. The room swirled around me, white blur figures running in the room to fast for even me, the shape shifter, to see. Something hit me on the back of the head, and I was falling. Falling into a black whole of darkness, and pain.

_drip_

_drip_

I heard the screams, and I could smell the blood in the room, then everything was silent. Silent.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

_

* * *

_

Is it good? Should I continue?

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
